


A Most Interesting Theory

by AnxiousOwl



Series: Fun, Fluffy Fics You Never Knew You Needed [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles and Erik are sappy young boyfriends at university, Erik is a tease, Fluff and Humor, Food, M/M, Pizza to be exact, what's not to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousOwl/pseuds/AnxiousOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is surprised by just how much food Erik can put away.</p><p>Then he’s aroused.</p><p>Silly, flirty fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Interesting Theory

**Author's Note:**

> So they're both in their early twenties, probably working towards further degrees/PhDs because they're smart-asses.
> 
> They're young and in love and nothing hurts.

Still-warm strings of cheese connected Erik’s lips and his pizza sandwich like a hammock, before he pulled them into his mouth absent-mindedly with lips and tongue.

Charles tracked the movement subconsciously.

Erik chewed the mouthful languidly as he mulled over the pages his organic chemistry textbook was opened at. He, of course, kept his greasy fingers away from the paper and had some kitchen towel beside him, as fastidious as he was.

Those slender fingers looked almost strange juxtaposed against thick wads of crust, thumbs pressing up against the softer inner triangle of dough and cheese. He took another measured bite. It was his third helping. Charles had previously watched with mild interest as Erik picked up two pieces and pressed them together, cheese to cheese, before starting. Currently, he was on his fifth and sixth slices, still moving through them as efficiently as the first pair.

Charles himself had eaten four slices and grazed on a couple of the potato wedges that had been part of the student meal deal, before settling back against the sofa beside Erik with his anatomy flashcards, full and sated (and maybe a tiny bit jealous of how little Erik’s stomach seemed to show after almost an entire pizza, in comparison to Charles’).

It had been a long day, hence the meal deal, so revising the vasculature of the gastrointestinal tract wasn’t at the forefront of his mind. He lolled his head sideways and studied Erik’s profile sleepily.

Erik glanced at him momentarily and smiled. He dropped his head back to the book. He looked back up when he realised that Charles hadn’t stopped staring. He rolled his lips into his mouth to catch the excess grease. This didn’t fail to catch the other man’s attention again. Erik quirked his mouth and chuckled, “What? Have I got tomato on my face?”

He rubbed at his cheek with the base of his thumb ineffectually. Charles smiled. “No.”

He straightened up and sat forwards, plucking a piece of mushroom from the edge of Erik’s pizza and popping it into his mouth, chewing as he thought. “Not to be weird or anything, but aren’t you really full by now?”

Erik pursed his lips for a moment. “I’m getting there,” he replied solemnly, taking a final mushroom-less bite and leaving only a stick of crusts behind.

“How do you fit it all in there?” Charles ran a light palm along the gentle swell under Erik’s t-shirt. He left a curled fist against his waist, leaning into his space with one leg folded up beneath the other.

“You’ve eaten with me most days for the past year, Charles, this is just normal.”

“Yeah, but humour me. I’m kind of jealous, really. If I didn’t play football I’d probably put on a stone with the take-aways we eat.”

“I’m blessed with a high metabolism and naturally amazing body, what can I say?” Erik mock boasted, reaching towards the coffee table in front of them for the box of potato wedges.

“Mm-hm.” Charles grunted. “It’s a good thing I don’t love you for your modesty.”

Erik put on an offended face. “I’m modest, I am! But you can’t deny the obvious, Charles.” He smirked and ate a wedge. Then he wrinkled his nose: “Needs barbeque sauce.”

He shuffled out of Charles’ grip and wandered into the joining kitchenette as Charles rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaning over the back of the sofa. Erik bent down into the low cupboard for the bottle and Charles took complete, unashamed advantage of the view. “You know, with all the food you eat you’d expect your ass to have a bit more padding.”

Erik straightened up and twisted around, bottle in one hand, the other on his unfairly prominent hip. “Excuse me? If I heard correctly – which I can’t have – it sounded like you had a criticism of this.” He gestured to his backside with show. “Sounds like jealousy to me.”

He sauntered back over and sat down beside him, dolloping some sauce into the corner of the box. He dipped a wedge in and chewed it imperiously. Charles had moved to rest his head on his fist, elbow still on the sofa cushions.

“Not a criticism, love, more of an…” He curled his fingers over Erik’s jawline, wiping a rogue smear of sauce from his lower lip, “… observation.”

He licked his thumb, the tartness of the sauce lost on him. The look Erik gave him was stimulation enough. Now it was Erik’s turn to follow Charles’ moves, rosy lips pressing together as he withdrew his thumb and bright blue eyes boring holes into him. His hand met Erik’s face again, but fell down to his neck and rubbed gently, ghosting over his Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

Charles wasn’t sure if sex right after so much pizza was wise, but he was very willing to test the theory. He leant forward, resting his hand beside Erik’s other thigh, effectively trapping him.

“Charles,” he breathed.

“Erik,” he countered, lips poised to give him a deep, lazy kiss.

“Um.”

Aw. Erik became delightfully incoherent when Charles worked his magic.

“Mm-hm, baby?” He started to tease a trail of kisses along that sinful jawline.

“I’m not done yet.”

Charles pulled back, eyebrow raised to the high heavens.

Erik shrugged apologetically, looking far too coy. “It’s a great idea, really, I can’t wait.” He pecked Charles on the nose, “Just as soon as I’m done.”

He reached back for the box and curled into the corner of the sofa. Evil, evil man.

“You chose a box of cold potato wedges over a shag with your boyfriend?”

“Hey, I need to get my ass looking it’s best for you, love.”

Charles huffed and Erik laughed.

***

Consequently, he made sure to work up Erik’s appetite _before_ dinner for the rest of the week, a theory which proved successful for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hypocrite because I write angst, make myself sad, then have to write fluff to self-medicate. Hope it worked for you, too.
> 
> Kudos/comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
